harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-89.169.149.52-20150314201355/@comment-89.169.149.52-20150321202951
О кровной защите (или как это обозвать?:)Я понимаю, что меня вот-вот начнут расфренживать френды, не любящие Поттера, но ничего не могу поделать.:))) Итак, зашел тут разговор о защите, которая всю дорогу спасала Гарри. Какой ее механизм? Я для себя систематизировала следующим образом. Цитаты по-английски, извенити. :) Позже вставлю на русском, если будут силы. 1. В основе всего, несомненно, лежит жертва Лили. Она встала между сыном и его убийцей и своей смертью защитила ребенка от Авады. "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." Интересно, что Дамблдор не говорит "эта защита у тебя в крови", он говорит "в коже". И из-за этого Волдеморт (и тот, кто делит с ним душу и тело) не может коснуться Гарри. Еще он говорит "some protection forever". Видимо, здесь ключевое слово "some" - все-таки, это не есть защита, которая раз и навсегда защищает Гарри, в противном случае Дамблдору не надо было бы ничего добавлять. А он посчитал добавление необходимым. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realised. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone for ever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you. 2. Дамблдор, основываясь на том, что сделала Лили, создал "защиту крови". I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative. She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you. While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, whilst you are there he cannot hurt you. Что мы знаем об этой защите? Она связана с местом - Гарри должен считать своим домом тот, где живет его единственная родственница по матери, и временем - она действует только до совершеннолетия. 3. Волдеморт, возрождаясь, влил в себя кровь Гарри, полагая, что этим снимет защиту, данную Лили. После этого он смог прикоснуться к Гарри. Дамблдор на это замечает "well, Voldemort has over-come that particular barrier". Надо полагать, что заставив Гарри разделить с собой кровь, Волдеморт действительно снял ту защиту, которая была "in your very skin". Однако, этим же жестом он сделал и 4. Через кровь привязал Гарри к себе, как бы создав таким образом некий якорь, который позволил Гарри пережить Аваду в финале. He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily’s protection inside both of you! He thethered you to life while he lives! He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort’s one last hope for himself. Таким образом, что мы имеем в итоге? Результатом жертвы Лили стала защита, которая сработала в тот момент, и которая сохранялась в каком-то виде и дольше, пока Волдеморт не преодолел это конкретное препятствие. Дамблдор наложил свои чары, благодаря которым защита Лили действовала, пока Гарри был ребенком и жил в доме Петуньи. Мне кажется, что он усилил защиту Лили, привязав ее к крови, и продлил ее действие до совершеннолетия. Потому что, еще раз, если бы жертва Лили действительно на всю жизнь защищала Гарри от Волдеморта, действия Дамблдора были бы излишни. Очевидно, с такой силой эта древняя магия действует только по конкретной ситуации (что логично - вряд ли моно, один раз умерев за кого-то, сделать его навсегда неуязвимым). Еще тонкий момент. Чтобы Гарри в будущем смог избавиться от хоркрукса, он должен умереть. Значит, эту конкретную защиту, созданную Дамблдором, в какой-то момент необходимо снять. Возможно, именно поэтому Дамблдор выбирает моментом Х совершеннолетие - дальше Гарри, уже взрослый мужчина, получив соответствующее воспитание, будет способен сделать то, что нужно. Волдеморт, совершая свои манипуляции с кровью Гарри, вмешивается в целый комплекс чар - тут и отголоски защиты Лили, и та магия, которую применил Дамблдор, привязав защиту Гарри к крови его матери. Когда Гарри покинул дом Дурслей, чары, наложенный Дамблдором, прекратили действие - за исключением той части, которая была преобразована Волдемортом. Своей магией он как бы изменил условия действия этой защиты - теперь она работает независимо от Петуньи и возраста Гарри, а до тех пор, пока жив Волдеморт. В результате, были созданы все условия, чтобы Гарри с одной стороны мог умереть, а с другой стороны - выжить. Что и произошло. Вот так я думаю, не знаю, насколько это верно. Еще больше я не знаю, как Дамблдор смог все это просчитать за пару часов, между тем моментом, когда он узнал о происшествии в Годриковой лощине и тем моментом, когда принял решение оставить Гарри у Дурслей. :) Мне кажется, слишком банальным вариант, что один раз, отдав жизнь, можно создать вечную защиту. По многим источникам она только до 17 лет, даже в Википедии, написано, что Гарри "получил шанс вернться к жизни", а вот почему не написано Нашел мнение автора БИ -